For example, as contents such as movies and so forth, two-dimensional (2D) image contents are mainstream, but recently three-dimensional (3D) image contents wherein stereoscopic vision is enabled have attracted attention.
As methods for display of 3D images (hereafter, also called stereo images), there are various types of methods, but in cases of using any method, the data amount of a 3D image is greater than the data amount of a 2D image.
Also, high resolution image contents such as movies may be large in size, and a large capacity recording medium is necessary in order to record such large size image contents as 3D images which have a large amount of data.
As such a large capacity recording medium, for example there is a Blu-Ray (registered trademark) Disc such as BD (Blu-Ray (registered trademark))-ROM (Read Only Memory) and so forth (hereafter, also called BD).
Now, a file managing device has been proposed wherein the recording position on the recording medium of the signal being specified with a predetermined unit smaller than a sector and made into a file by file-creating means, whereby even with editing processing such as separating or combining the filed signals at optional positions the filed signals do not need to be recorded again on the recording medium so as to make into a file only the portion of the signal to be edited, the editing processing can be performed on only the file managing information, whereby the editing processing can be significantly simplified (Patent Document 1).